


Ask or dare jestro daisy monstrox and gang

by Spacesbois



Series: Nexo Knights things [1]
Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: F/M, Multi, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacesbois/pseuds/Spacesbois
Summary: CharactersDaisyJestroMonstroxClayMacyAaronLanceAxlDaisy's family (can be asked about probably won't be involved)Jestro and daisy are goodMonstrox is in a harmless human body no powers can be used (sad for him)Probably useless infoDaisy does planting and paintingJestro is a comedianLance has a (super top secret) crush on daisyDaisy is still protective of jestro has scars to prove that
Series: Nexo Knights things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858603
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rules  
> Asks can be sexual but not over the top  
> No gore questions (ex. Daisy murder someone)  
> Don't be mean  
> No asking daisy or jestro to do sexual things to others or daring the comment will be deleted

Daisy: hello guys! We're super happy to be here

Jestro: yep! We can't wait for the asks or dares! 

Monstrox: *brooding about his lack of powers turn to author (me)* why?

Author: you hurt the cinnamon roll. *disappears into the fourth wall like magic (sparkles)* bye! 

Lance: *taking selfies* ask away people

Aaron: *photo bombs one of lances selfies* 

Clay: *doing his 200th push up* 

Macy: *making pasta for everyone with axls help* 

Daisy: uhm we'll see you next chapter! 

Jestro and daisy: bye!


	2. Ask 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the first ask! And I'll happily answer any of your asks or do any of the dares!

Daisy: **dragons?!** I love dragons! Jestro: they are cool but scary wouldn't anger one personally Monstrox: met one tried to bite me so mutual feelings here Clay: depends really Macy: dragons? Not a huge fan really they are cool but not a fan Lance: I'm fine with them as long as they don't burn my hair Daisy: not all of them breath fire lance some breath ice or *goes off on an entire speech about dragons* Axl: *shrugs* Aaron: ooh dragons are cool man!


End file.
